The Mors
The Mors Aside from the main people of Uruk there are another peoples who live on the island. This other sect of people is clearly different then the black haired and green eyed main populace. They are much rarer, making up less then a quarter of the overall population. These people are called, The Mors. These great forms of men and women are hulking representatives of humanoids. They are larger then the common human and stand at an average of two meters. All of them, even the youngest, are laden with natural muscle making them a daunting sight. Their movements are sharp and precise, and when inactive stand uncomfortably still. Their gaze is always focused, and they never seem to dwell deep within their own minds. The Mors differentiate from the mysterious people of Uruk because other then what has already been mentioned (i.e. bulk and generally jerking motions) The Mors more closely resemble humans. Their hair and eye color varies from person to person, and the elder Mors don't age as gracefully as the mysterious others of Uruk. The Ancient Mors The Mors are revered members of society because the people of Uruk are ever thankful to them. The people of Uruk originally designed The Mors by sealing living souls into suits of black armor. These living suits resemble a raging inferno of green flame spilling out from within a suit of heavy, black, stone armor. It was The Mors, whilst living stone and fire who built The Eternal Lighthouse and the Deep Roads at the beginning of Uruk, and for their service they are revered members of society whom the people of Uruk respect greatly. Deep under the crust of the world and the bottom of the ocean is where The Mors became 'human'. The ancient creatures that inhabited Uruk alongside their living armor soldiers and workers once delved deep into the world. Here, as deep as mortals can dig they cast off their endless strength and magic to create a new source of power. The Mors cast off their raw magical abilities and rendered themselves inert. But the people of Uruk, having felt compassion for their soldiers, took some of The Mors essence into themselves, and birthed the humanoid Mors race. The Morikan On the island of Uruk, the Mors and Urs both take positions as craftsmen and women. But only the Mors can become a 'Morikan'. The island of Uruk is permeated by the power that dwells deep beneath it, and its magical energy can be felt across the entire island. The Mors and Urs can tap into this power that has saturated the island's stone, and warp the stone into all manner of thing. Upon Uruk, there is no metal and wood is scarce. Most tools, buildings, armor, and even boats is made entirely of the black-stone that makes up the island and surrounding oceanic floor. The Urs have never had a problem manipulating stone into whatever shape pleased them, but the Mors were specially gifted in it. Over time, Mors stone-smiths would slowly become encased in the same stone they shaped. This would happen naturally, the stone slowly growing over their skin until there was little remaining to identify that this large stone golem was once a humanoid figure. Once these Mors have been entirely coated in stone, they are elevated to the social status of 'Morikan'. The Morikan are very limited and rare with only a few hundred of them existing across Uruk. But the stone that entombs them, also seems to have granted them 'other' abilities. It protects them from danger, being seemingly indestructible (something that can penetrate the stone has yet to be found, but it doesn't exist outside the realm of possibility). The stone also seems to have extended their lifespan, with some Morikan having living for thousands and thousands of years. The stone continues to grow upon them, making them larger every year they've been alive. But as they grow older and older, then begin to look less and less humanoid, eventually descending into large beastial shapes of blackened stone glowing with green energy. Category:Races